This Kind of Love
by Baby Shadow
Summary: Sequel to A Wager of Love. After visiting her sick mother, Relena finds herself in a small town with no memory of who she is, and the worst part is that Heero doesn't even know that she's missing. Will she ever regain her memory before it's too late?
1. The Duke and Duchess

Chapter One- The Duke and Duchess

* * *

Breakfast in the Yuy household was a joyous vision as always. Relena sat across from the nine year twins and the four year old Georgie was in the seat next to her. Georgie was named after Heero's mother, Georgina, but everyone called her Georgie for short. Although the twins, Adin and Leera had Relena's hair and their fathers eyes, Georgie was the complete opposite. She had Georgina's blond curls and Relena's grandmothers green eyes, however she did have her fathers gorgeous charm. She was going to be a knock out when the time came and Heero was already a little protective of all his children. Relena rolled her eyes as she sipped her tea.

"Mama?"

Relena turned to her daughter next to her and smiled.

"Yes Georgie?"

"Where's daddy?" Her little voice was music to Relena's ears. Georgie was definitely her daddy's little girl. She'd sometimes sneak out of her room at night just to climb into their marital bed and curl up next to her father. Heero didn't mind it one bit. It still surprised Relena till this day how natural he was at being a father. He took to it like a baby bird takes to the sky.

"I'm right here!" The deep voice sounded from the doorway. Everyone's face lit up including Relena's. Georgina flew from her chair and into her fathers arms.

"Oof, now that's a welcome," He said, scooping the small child into his arms.

"Good morning Leera, Aidin."

He was dressed in a simple blue coat, white shirt as usual and tan breeches, but the simple attire was anything but simple on him. He was just as handsome if not more than when Relena had first met him. He was more mature now, he had lost all his boyish looks and traded them in for the demeanor of a man. And he every bit a man. And handsome, gorgeous man and he was hers. Relena's smile widen.

"Good morning Father," the twins stated in unison before going back to feeding the dog under the table. They hadn't known that Relena had known since they had begun, but she saw no need to interrupt. After all Buster was their puppy. It had shocked Relena when the twins had opened their presents this last Christmas to find the little white and brown spotted puppy sleepy in the bottom. A gift from a doting father. They were very good at taking care of it, well at least he never went hungry.

Heero replaced the little girl in his arms in her chair and leaned down to kiss Relena lightly on the lips. The kids had become so use to it now that they didn't squeal "eww" anymore.

"Good morning," Relena murmured against his lips. He still had the power to take her breath away. Amazing. But instead of wishing her a good morning, he spoke the word that always made her heart skip a beat.

"I love you." He took his seat and the footmen stepped forward with a plate of his usual breakfast and the morning newspaper.

"So what's the plan for today." he asked stirring the bitter, dark, and hot liquid before pressing the cup to his lips and taking a sip.

"Well," Relena began, pausing only to flash a glance at Leera who had kick her brother under the table.

" The kids have lessons until two this afternoon, and your mother has asked me come over to help her finish planning for her spring gala, then I have to meet up with the girls for lunch." Heero knew what that meant. He might not see his wife till later and he hoping to kidnap her and take a picnic in the park. Relena was use to him doing things like that, little things but he knew how much she loved it when he did. And whatever made her happy, made him happy. He buttered a slice of toast and bite into it.

"Do we have to have lessons today?" Aidin whined.

"Yeah, Mrs. Wart never lets us do anything fun. Not unless Miss Sabrina is there." Leera added to their cause.

"Her name is not Mrs. Wart, it's Mrs. Watson, and learning is fun." Relena replied.

Both of them scowled. "I like Mrs. Wart better," Aidin spoke under his breath.

"Me too!" Heero added. Relena sighed. Sometimes she didn't know who was the bigger kid.

"Heero please! Do not add to this matter. Besides Miss Sabrina is coming today." Mrs. Watson was the school teacher that taught them in the nursery every morning except on the weekend. She was a plump woman, with a long nose that turned up. She was also very strict when it came to the children's study, just what they needed though. Miss Sabrina was her assistant that helped her teach them the universal languages, French, Latin and the kids choose Italian because that was were they had taken a three month trip too two years before.

"Yeah!" All three children cheered. This caused both of their parents to laugh.

"Okay you guys, if your done you can be excused." They were gone before Relena had even finished the sentence. Both Heero and Relena stared after them.

"You know they get that from you," Relena sighed.

"I know. So what are you doing this morning?"

Heero sipped his coffee again.

"Well I've got to see the solicitor again, so I'll be at the office most of the morning, then I might go sit in at parliament."

"What's left to be done with Mr. Baker?" Relena scooped up a pile of eggs and placed the spoon in her mouth. Mr. Baker was both Heero and his father's solicitor, but when the Duke dead last year everything was transferred to Heero. So Relena was not long a marchioness. She was a duchess. Heero had inherited the title, just like Adin would when it was time. The death of Heero's father was a sad moment in Heero's life. He wasn't very close to his father, since they so far in age but he still respected the man. Besides Heero loved his mother, and the duke had loved his wife very much. Georgina had just returned from mourning and was holding her first event since the funeral. But at least the duke had been able to met all of his grandchildren, whom he was very pleased with. Spoiled them rotten was more like it though.

"Well I need to look into some of the investments that my father made. They all appear sound but I want to be sure." Relena smiled. He was working so hard. He had received so much responsibility in the last couple of months, more than he had received in his life but then again once Heero put his mind to something their was no stopping him.

"Okay but don't work too hard. I don't want you to get sick." Heero smiled at his wife.

"You worry about me so much." Her face flushed and she looked away shyly. They have been married for almost seven years now and she still got embarrassed by him. He must be doing something right, he thought.

"Of course I worry. You think I could live without you." They both knew the answer to her question. She had tired to kill herself when she had thought that she had lost him. He didn't blame her though, he might have done the same thing if it wasn't for his friends. He took her hand and pressed the back of it to his lips just as the door swung open. Neither of them flinched. Surly something so trivial as a kiss on the hand would not ruffle their Butler, Kingston. They were pretty sure he had seen worse, maybe even the entire staff. Heero had a habit of hiding in broom closets and pulling Relena in for a quick, heated session as he called them. More than one maid had caught them in the very act. Relena cheeks burned at the memory.

"The mail, Your Graces." He handed the stack to Heero, bowed and removed himself from the room. Immediately Heero began shifting through the pile as a maid and a footman hurried to clear the table.

"There's one from your mother." He said as he hand the letter to his wife. Relena stared at the red envelope. Her mother was still at her country estate, complaining that it was still to cold to return to London just yet. Relena open the letter and began to read.

_**Dear Lena**_

_** I am writing to the inform you that your mother has come down with a small cold. It is nothing serious as of the moment, but I wanted to let you know anyways. I knew you'd want to know. She says to tell you that you should not worry because you have a tendency to do so. She assures you that she is fine and will be returning to London in a forth night.**_

_** Mrs. Gumper**_

Mrs. Gumper was the head house keeper where her mother spent the winter and a very good friend of Relena's. She was thankful to her, otherwise she would of heard nothing of this illness about her mother. Worry settled in Relena's stomach.

"Is something wrong?" Darn it, she thought. She had forgotten that her husband could read her, sometimes, mainly when she didn't want him too, like an open book. She re-folded the letter and stuffed it back into the envelope.

"It's nothing really," she said more to herself than to him. "My mothers just got a little cold. But she's fine. She'll be back in town by the coming week."

Heero frowned. " Are you okay? You do have a tendency to worry." Relena pushed back on her chair and stood.

"I'm fine. Really!" She added a sweet smile before she kissed him.

"I'll see you later okay." She exited the room, heading up stairs to respond to the letter. It was wasn't the fact that it was a cold that bother her, it was the fact that Relena had never known her mother to get sick. She was still young, not even in the her fifties yet. Relena pushed open the door to her bedroom and swiftly moved to the desk that sat by the balcony. She pulled out a piece of paper and an ink pen and began her letter. She didn't mean to rush but she was already late to see the Dowager Duchess.

_**Dear Mother**_

_**I'm sorry to hear about your illness. I will not lie to you, I am a little worry. You have never been sick in your life, but I'm sure it's just a passing cold. Drink lot's of fluids and get plenty of rest. I love you and miss you.**_

_** Your only daughter**_

_** Lena**_

She sealed it, grabbed her bonnet and headed to the foyer where she ran across Kingston.

"Kingston, has my husband left yet?"

"Yes, his grace has just left."

Relena smiled at the older man. She had taken an instant liking to the him and his wife, who was the head cook.

"How many times must I tell you to call me Relena?"

"At least one more time, your grace." Relena laughed.

"Fine you win, but could you do me a favor?" she asked pulling the matching pink bonnet on her head.

"Any thing, Your grace."

"Could you have Benton mail this letter." She handed the letter the butler.

"Very good, my lady."

"Thank you Kingston." She flew up and kissed the mans cheek then flew out the door.

* * *

The door swung open before Relena had time to knock on the Duchesses town house door. Jenkins, Heero's old butler when he stayed with parents stood bowed behind the door.

"Your grace, The dowager duchess has been expecting you."

"Thank you Jenkins," Relena said. The butler closed the door and lead her to the morning room on the second floor. He open the twin doors and Relena stepped him. He closed the door behind her and disappeared.

"Relena!"

"Georgina," The dowager duchess sat on a futon with a cup of tea in her hands. She sat it down and stood when she spotted her daughter-in-law.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." Relena began.

"Pish posh, all that matters is that your here now." She hugged Relena and returned to her seat. Relena sat across from her and pulled off her bonnet. Georgina no longer wore black, but instead a bight blue silk gown. A little to fancy for a day dress but she was probably just happy to be out of black after a year of it. Not to say that she still wasn't mourning. Georgina had loved her husband, but she was also a person who didn't dwell on the past. Still she had vowed never to remarry. Which Relena fully understood. There was no way that she could ever give herself fully to someone else if something happened to Heero, so why give it at all.

"Tea?" Georgina offered. Relena nodded and watched her mother-in-law pour her a cup and hand it to her.

"So I was planning on having the gala in the garden."

"Really?" Relena pictured the layout in the her mind. "That sounds like fun, to have it outside."

"Yes, but it's going to be a lot of work, but I have already hired the orchestra. I also hired a decorator and she has some amazing ideas. She wants to theme it. Like 'Under the Sea' or a Masquerade."

"Why not both?" Relena blurted.

Georgina's jaw dropped. "That's such a brilliant idea. This is why I needed your help. I'm been away for so long."

"A year is not a long time, George." Heero's mother was more a friend to Relena than a mother-in-law. She was even younger than Relena's own mother but had come out the same year.

"Well, I still need your help. Anymore suggestions?" The dowager looked anxious.

Relena thought for a moment. When people looked at the sea what did people see?

Color!

"What if we make it so that the women can only wear blue or sliver."

"You're a genius my dear. I'm so happy Heero married you. I must call for Silvia." Of course she was happy, it had been her and Relena's mother who had been scheming to get them together.

When Silvia arrived, right away Relena knew that this party was going to be big and extravagant. After all, Silvia was French, with a very strong French accent and mind set. She loved the idea and even suggested to have to water in the fountain died blue. With all the planning, all the worry about her mother went away.

* * *

Later that day Relena meet with Hilde, Cat and Dorothy at the new club for women. It featured a half a dozen different restaurants, three salons, and several dress stores.

"So what do you think?"

"Think about what, Cat?" Hilde asked. She had finally let her shirt hair grow out, and it brushed her shoulders in a tilted bob.

"About Benjamin for a name." She rubbed her swollen stomach. She was already on her third child. Hilde had her second last year and was trying for another and Dorothy just had her fifth. Surprisingly all of there children where around the came age, and Dorothy already had two sets of twins.

"I like it." Relena stated.

"Me too." Dorothy who they something's called Dot added.

"Trowa likes it too. But that's if it's a boy. I haven't found a girl name yet."

Relena met up with her friends at least once a week, but they mostly saw each other at events since they all ran in the same circle. They were to only one who didn't fear Relena because of her title.

"How about Carrie," Hilde proposed. Cat turned up her face.

"Naw, what about Beth," Cat evoked.

"Sounds likes someone's grandmother." Relena added.

"What's wrong with it. That's Duo's grandmothers name." They all burst into laughter, except Hilde who didn't seem to catch on.

"Exactly!" Dot chuckled.

* * *

Okay so that was the first chapter. I hoped you liked it. There is so much more to come. But for those who don't know what a dowager is, it's someone, a female who use to hold a high title back in the day. Now that Relena is the Duchess of Hyden, Georgina is the Dowager Duchess, which ain't to bad cause your still a duchess just not of something. Okay well review please..... in need encouragement. Thanks.


	2. The Bath, the Park, and the Festival

Chapter Two -

The bath, the park and the Festival

* * *

After putting the children to bed, Relena returned to her room. She sighed against the door as she closed it behind her. Today had been a busy day, the busiest she'd had in a long while. She had again been with Georgina helping her plan her gala, and as much fun as it really was, it was also exhausting. She pushed off the door and began to strip off her dress. She pulled the brown dress neatly over her head and flung it on the bed. In only her chemise, she crossed the room to her vanity as she skillfully plucked the pins from her head. Her hair tumbled down her back as she exchanged the pins for a brush and began to run it through her curls. She turned and almost jumped out of her own skin, instead she dropped the brush to the floor. It was a muffled thud against the carpet. There, filling up the frame on the doorway was her husband leaning casually against it, with a quirky and amused smile on his lips.

"How many times do have to tell you not to do that?" She hated when he snuck up on her like that. He moved towards her.

" Well I don't know the exact count but it's some where…"

"Oh hush, you know what I mean." She bent over the retrieve the brush. When she looked up, Heero was hovering over her. He took a lock of her hair in his hands and ran his fingers through it. A shocking tingle raced up Relena's body.

"Have I told you that I love you today." Relena smiled.

"I believe so, but it never hurts to hear it again." He pressed his lips to hers and she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. Her lips invited him in. She tasted sweet, like she just eaten a piece of fruit. Probably did. She always crept into the kitchen to steal little snacks from the pantry. He pulled back only when his lungs began to burn and for a moment he contemplated suffocating just to keep his lips on hers.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him briefly again and pulled away.

She disappeared into the attached bathing chamber and her could hear her adding a pot of hot water to the tub. She had a maid to do such things but like she had stated more than once, she was more than capable of pouring her own water. Besides it gave them more time alone, without a maid rushing in and out to help her get dressed.

"How was your day?" he heard from the other room.

"Well," he pulled at his neck tie and dropped it to the floor, then pulled off his jacket.

"The investments that I've looking into are firm. We're richer than we thought."

"So you got everything straighten out."

"Yes," he stripped of his shirt and tugged at the belt around his waist.

"Now I'll be at home more."

"That's good. The kids wanted to go to the park with you. Something about a boat."

Heero smiled. He had promised to take to the pond once Aidin had finished crafting his play sized boat, fully equip with a working a sail and everything. Heero entered the bath chamber in only his under clothes. Relena was already sitting in the steaming water. The low candle light caused the droplets in her hair to dance. His wife was still the most beautiful women to him. And even after he had gotten married, women continued to throw themselves at his feet, hoping that he would get bored and take up a mistress to past the time. But how could he when he had the sexiest women alive waiting at home for him. He had never planned to have a mistress after he married, his father never did, but now it didn't matter. There was no way he could. The porcelain bath tub was specially made. It was large enough to hold two people without over flowing and with the new drain system it was now easier to clean up.

"Maybe I'll take them tomorrow. Do you have room for one more?" She smiled. He already knew the answer and striped the last piece of clothing off and slipped in. The water was hot, just like his wife liked it. Personally he liked it a little cooler but he wasn't going to complain.

"Oh you should bring the children by your mothers house after wards. She's been so busy with the gala but she wants to see them."

"Okay but I'm not getting involved in the planning. If this is a trap then there will be hell to pay." Relena laughed.

"Would I ever trick you into something like that."Her lips pulled up into a half grin.

"You? No! But my mother would have no problem." He sighed. Then suddenly Relena became really serious.

"What is it?" he asked. It was his turn to worry.

"I received another letter from my mother today."

"What? Is she feeling any better?" Heero became very alert.

"Well that's just it. She's not. She didn't get worst or anything, it's just taking her longer to recover." She curled up and bought her knees to her chin.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing. It's only been a week. She'll get better soon and be hear in no time."He touched her arm trying to comfort his wife.

"Yeah." Relena said shacking off the feeling of worry. "I've just been so busy. I think I need an distraction from it all." She looked up and Heero was grinning. If it was a distraction she needed, Heero knew the best kind.

"What?"

"I know I way to distract you." Her lips curled up.

"How?" He pushed forward until her was close enough to kiss her.

"It's easier to just show you."

* * *

The next day Heero kept to his promise and took the children to the park. Relena joined them there at noon on her way from Georgina's. The plans from her spring gala were going better than expected and they where ahead of schedule by two weeks. She found her family near the east bridge that divided the park into two halves.

"Mommy!" Little Georgie dashed from the waters edge and into her mothers arms. Relena grabbed her wet child and pulled in for a hug. She laughed as they tumbled to the ground. Well there was another ruined dress, she thought as she continued to laughed.

"Oh I'm sorry mommy!"

"It's okay," Relena sat up to inspect the damage to the front of gown. It held the wet pattern of her four year old daughter who had disappeared back to her brothers side, stopping just as she reached to water. Relena knew she wasn't allowed to enter the water which raised the question. Why was she wet?

"Don't ask."

Relena looked up to see her husband climbing up the bank towards her. His clothes in no better shape than Georgie's. His hair clung to his face and whenever the sun hit the water droplets, it made it glow. He finally reached her and held his hand to her. She took and he pulled her to her feet and to his chest.

"I left the children perfectly dry this morning and then I leave them with you for a couple of hours and now look at them." she laughed, peeking over his shoulder at Leera and Aidin splashing each other. And when Georgina objected, then turned on her.

"What can I say? They are children?" He flashed her wide grin.

"And what about you? Why are you wet." Her arms already linking around his neck.

"Well that… is a long story." Heero leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was slow and full of passion.

"Aww… please find an inn." The couple pulled back and turned to see Duo and Hilde and there two kids walking towards them. Hilde's arm wrapped around Duo's arm. Recently turned 8,Christopher was the splitting image of his mother, and their 2 year old daughter, April favored her dad with her long brown hair.

Relena pulled away laughing.

"What are you do here?"

"Well Heero mentioned that he was bringing my god children down here and we taught it's been a while since Chris and April got to see there God brother and sisters so…" Both Heero and Relena raise a brow. Duo wasn't known for being the out doors type of person.

"I made him do it." Hilde added.

"Now that makes more sense." Relena chuckled.

Later at home that night, Relena went over another letter about her mothers condition. It seemed that she was finally well enough to make it to the city and would be arriving in two days time. She breathed a sigh of relief because as much as her mother and even Heero told her not to worry, Relena just couldn't help it. But now there was no need to worry anymore. Her mother would be her in a few days and everything would return to normal.

* * *

The next day was another busy one for Relena. First, she visited her mother- in-law about the Gala that was only a few weeks away, then she headed over to Lady Johnston's Lady Luncheon, which Relena was expected to attend. As a duchess there were many events that she was expected to be present at and if it hadn't been for the fact that Relena was good friends with the Earl of Derwood's wife, she would have skipped the event completely. She left early and as a Duchess, no one questioned why, just happy that she had chosen to grace them with her presence at all. But after she dismissed herself, she passed by Catherine's house to check on her. It would be any day now that a new face would pop up in the Barton household and Cat had been put on bed rest by the doctor. After that, she swung by Heero's office just to see him before dinner. He was so busy he hadn't even noticed that she had entered the room. She had planned to only stay a few minutes, not wanting to distract him from his work, but somehow ended up staying for over an hour. When she finally arrived at home, it was way after dinner, which she took in her room as she got dressed to attend Lady Holden's 'Coming of the Spring' Festival. She dressed in a peach gown, with the help of her maid, Kara, and in the middle of finishing her hair, Heero burst through the door, Kingston trailing behind him with a clean coat and shirt in hand.

"Sorry I'm late, I got held up at the office." His voiced drifted away as he disappeared into the closet.

"Well just hurry up, I taught I was going to have to go alone, or have our son escort me." She joked. The kids were already in bed, but only after they pleaded to come along. They didn't understand that one day their time would come and they would pray to go back to the days when they didn't have to attend such events.

Fifteen minutes later Heero returned fully dressed in a new suit, hair combed and smelling of sweet cologne. She stared at him through the mirror.

"That was quick." She smiled.

"Men don't need eight hours to get ready like you women do, besides I'm a Duke and a Duke is never late." He waited as Kingston finished tying his necktie and turned to her.

"How do I look?" Kara placed the finishing touches on Relena's hair, which was piled high on top her head, before Relena twisted to look over her husband.

"You look great." She stood and Kara helped her into her shawl. " But you always look great," He crossed the room towards her, and her heart skipped a beat. He kissed her briefly and pulled back staring into her eyes. His blue eyes boring into to her soul as it did nine years ago.

"Not next to you, I don't." He kissed her again. Then they heard someone clear their throat and they pulled back.

"Your grace, may I remind you of the time?" Kingston announced.

"No, I know what time it is." They were already three hours late. Heero sighed. Another night of smiling and greeting. Why was it so hard and easy to be a Duke.

"Are you ready my dear?"

Relena nodded and took his arm.

"Then lets be on our way."

* * *

When they arrived, everyone greeted them as if they had been polite and arrived on time. Relena couldn't stop apologizing to Lady Holden, who wouldn't even accept it, stating that it wasn't necessary. After a couple more feeble attempts to say how sorry she was, Relena gave up and began to enjoy the party. Lady Holden was known for her spacious ballroom, and amazing decoration. It was this very party that Georgina was trying to out do.

"It's going to be close but I think I can do it." The dowager duchess said to Relena.

"I think so too." Relena confirmed. It wasn't a lie, she believed that people would have more fun out of doors, than the typical stuffy ballroom, as beautiful as Mary Holden had made it. They both stood to the side of the large room, sipping on their second glass of champagne, hoping no one would notice.

"Oh great," Georgina growled. "Here comes Lady Foxworth," Relena turned in time to glimpse Victoria's blond hair,as she pushed her way through to crowd. It hadn't even been a year after their last encounter that she had somehow tricked Lord Foxworth into marry her. It was rumored then that he had taken up a mistress before she could even bare him a child. And although Relena respected no man that went outside of the marital bed, she believe Victoria got what she deserved. Relena's gaze caught the women and her friends, and they stopped in front of her and dropped into a low curtsy.

"Your grace," The fake smile and annoyed sound in Victoria's voice almost made Relena laugh. But because her title demanded respect from everyone, they had no choice but to show it when in Relena's presence whether they wanted to or not. After the brief meeting, Victoria and her horde of misfits slipped away defeated. The title and the man was what Victoria wanted, and by playing her stupid little game, had given it away.

"That was… surprising. She must not have seen me. She tends to avoid me, you know?" Relena snickered.

"Serves her right for all the trouble she caused you. If it was me, I would have had her thrown in jail."

"I'm sure you would have." Relena added.

"What are you two beautiful women laughing about?" They both turned around.

"Oh no, don't try that with me. You haven't come to see this old lady in weeks. Your charm will not work tonight." Georgina poked at her son. Heero turned his smile up side down.

"Mother, I am extremely sorry. You know how busy I have been, but that is not excuse. Could you ever find it in your heart to forgive your one and only child who is only human."

"No, but I'm sure you'll find a way to make it up to me." She turned to her daughter-in-law and kissed her cheek.

"Come find me when you have gotten rid of this dead weight." then she disappeared into the crowd. Relena laughed after the women.

"I told you to visit your mother. You know how she gets when she thinks you've forgotten her." She said letting him take her hand in his.

"I know," he sighed. "But I didn't want to get dragged into her party planning." He brought her hand to his lips.

"I really hope that Aidin doesn't treat me this way in the future." She smiled as he lead her to the dance floor. It was going to be their fifth dance for the night.

"I would beat him if he did." Heero said as he placed his arm around her waist and joined them in a slow waltz. They spun around the dance floor, moving as one body, their eyes never breaking. Then suddenly Relena blinked and the feeling of worry and anxiety washed over her.

"Is something that matter?" Heero asked, noticing the change in his wife.

"I don't know. I just go the feeling that something isn't right." And this feeling was sticking with her.

"Do you want to leave?" He stopped, but the other couples continued to twirl around them. Relena could see Hilde and Duo staring at them as they continued to dance around the room. Not able to speak, she only nodded. She wanted to get home to check on the children, just to make sure. Then she got another feeling. The feeling that she was somehow going to lose someone that she loved very much.

* * *

Okay things are really going to take off now. I can't wait to get all my ideas down. Thnks to everyone who reviewed to the first chapter. I hope you like it so far. And just to let you know, it's not going to be all fluffy love stuff, thats just to show you how well their lives are going, continued from A wager on Love.


	3. The Letter and the Soup

Chapter Three- The Letter, and the Soup

* * *

Both Heero and Relena rushed home to find the children sound asleep in their beds. And though Relena breathed a sigh of relief the feeling that had washed over her had yet to subside.

"Maybe it was nothing." Even Relena began to doubt the feeling that still felt heavy in the pit of her stomach. She peeled off her dress suddenly realizing how tired she really was. She hung the dress over the back of her desk chair where she noticed a stack of mail that hadn't been there when she had left. She shifted through the stack briefly before her eyes caught hold of her old housekeepers hand writing. Mrs. Gumper had written another letter. Relena opened the letter quickly.

_Dear Relena_

_I fear I have bad news concerning your mother. Her sickness has not lifted, in fact it has worsened. I am writing to ask you come to home. Lady Haverson insist on returning to London and will stop at nothing to get there but I am hopeful that if you come instead she will be more likely to stay the extra couple of weeks she needs to regain her strength and improve her health._

_Mrs. Gumper_

Relena's breath caught in her chest and her knees gave way. She caught the corner of the desk just in time, to prevent from collapsing to the ground. Heero who had finished changing, returned to find his wife slumped over her desk. He rushed to her side.

"Relena, what is it?" His heart hadn't raced like this in years, not since that time he had found her half dead in the fountain. She didn't answer. He noticed in her hands, clutched, was a piece of paper. After he seated her, he took the paper from her and read it.

"I have to go to her." Relena spoke, tears already raced down the sides of her face.

"You can't leave now. It's in the middle of the night." She seemed to bounce back.

"I don't care. I have to go to her. She needs me. You don't know my mother. When she makes up her mind to do something, only death can stop her." Relena was already half way across the room. Her head spinning, she had so much things going on that it was hard just walking across the room. Heero rushed after her, and pulled her back by her elbow.

"You can't go. I won't let you risk your life. It's dangerous to take a carriage at night, you know that." Heero was right, he wouldn't let her risk her life. He needed her too much. But Relena was scared and worried.

"What would you have me do then?" She almost snapped, but realized that she wasn't mad at him. " She could be half way here by now."

Heero pulled her to his chest and cradled her.

"Don't worry, I know what type of women Mrs. Gumper can be. She will not let Gloria out of her sights. You can leave here first thing in the morning and make it there in plenty of time." She shifted so that she could look up at him.

"What you? And the children?" Heero let out a bellowing laugh.

"I think I am more than capable of taking care of myself and the children. I've been doing good so far, right?" He smiled, stroking her face with his hand. She returned with a sly smirk.

"Yeah, you've been a wonderful father. Plus I don't think I'll be gone more than a couple of weeks. I'll be back with my mother in time for your mother's Gala."

Heero kissed her forehead thankful that he had been able to talk her out of her midnight ride.

"You do realize now that because you're not going to be here, my mother will find me and I'll be knee deep with the planning by the end of this week." he sighed.

Relena nodded. "Yes, and I'm sorry." Then the glint in his eye told Relena he was up to no good as always.

"Sorry is just a word." He kissed her lips. "How are you going to make it up to me?"

The next morning, Relena woke the kids early to say goodbye. Still rubbing their eyes they lined up at the door. It was a little chilly on the April morning, but at least it wasn't raining, with only a hint of fog in the air. Wrapped in a green shawl over a matching coach dress Relena stood before her family.

"Where are you going mommy?" Little Georgie said rubbing her eyes as she sat in her fathers arms.

"Grandma Gloria isn't feeling well, so I'm going to visits her for a while." Relena said touching the girls rosy cheeks.

"Can we come? We want to see Grandma too." Leera's voice still full of sleep.

"Yeah she always gives us candy." Aidin added. Relena bent forward and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry. Not this time." Then she kissed his twin sister.

"Besides I'll be gone for a couple of weeks. You don't want to miss Sam's birthday on Thursday, do you?" Sam was Trowa and Catherine's six year son who was about to turn seven.

"No," the twins moaned.

"I didn't think so." Relena smile to them. "Now come give me a hug." She knelt down and pulled them both into her arms.

"What about me?" Georgina whined, feeling left out.

Relena stood up and kissed Georgie on both cheeks.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget about you." She hugged the little girl.

"I'm going to miss you momma,"

"I'm going to miss you too. Take care of your father for me. You know what a child he can be sometimes." Her little arms wrapped around Relena's neck, before she pulled back to bury her face into her fathers shoulder. This was the first time that Relena would be separated from them since they were born. She had only been apart from Heero for a few months when he had to sail to Italy on a investment trip. It had been hell and had felt like three years instead of three months. Relena twisted to the one person she would miss the most. She had so much to say, but nothing really came to mind at the moment so she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. It was a simple kiss that said a million different things and everything at once.

"I love you." She said as soon as he let her pull back, she was glad when he did because she wasn't sure if she continued to kiss him that she would be able to leave. He caressed her chin with his free hand.

"I love you too. Write me when you get there." She nodded and snuck one more kiss from him and one more glance at her family before she slipped out of the house and into the carriage.

The trip to her mothers estate was only a days travel and Relena was only happy that it was only that and not the house in Brighton which was almost a four day ride. Somewhere along the way Relena drifted to sleep and was jolted awake when the coach hit a pothole and knocked her head against the side of the carriage wall. Still half asleep, she pulled opened the dark curtains and peered out into the countryside. They where miles from London now, and the fog rose only to allow the low pitter patter of rain to begin. Just as she opened the curtain they came to a fork in the road. She was heading to the small town of Springton while the sign that lead the other way read, Livingston. Livingston was an even smaller town, and was mainly a town of hotels and taverns for traveler that were heading to coast. She closed the curtain again, and leaned back in the seat hoping to fall back asleep. After a few moments she reopened her eyes and sighed. It was obvious that was all the sleep she would get. She didn't get a lot last night, still to shaken up to drift away wrap in Heero's arms. So pulled the curtain all the way open now, flooding the dark space with light and pulled out the book she had been reading for the past four nights and began to read. It was an interesting enough book, but just didn't seem to hold Relena's interest as it once did. She put the book aside. Relena peered out over the rolling hills of south England. She was returning to the home that she had grew up in. It had been years since she had visited, with a family of her own and the growing responsibilities that lay on her shoulder she just couldn't find time to come home. It would have been exciting to see the place again, if it hadn't been under such circumstance. She just hoped that she wouldn't be too late, and arrive with her mother already half way to the city, having passed her in her sleep. No, Heero was right. Mrs. Gumper wouldn't let that happen. All Relena had to do was show up and help her mother get well again.

Meanwhile, Heero was trapped in his office in the upstairs library with piles of important documents sitting just inches away and he paid no mind to them. He missed his wife already. She had been gone all of five hours and he missed her. The children were in the nursery with Mrs. Wart and Miss Sabrina for their early morning classes and he was stuck here. Mr. Baker had come and gone, leaving him with some good news. All of his estates were doing good and would bring in a substantial profit this year. All of the spring crops were being harvested as they spoke. But none of this meant anything to Heero and his mind continued to seek Relena. The love of his life, the women who had given him everything and more. He didn't believe that there was anyone who loved someone the way that he loved Relena. He was thrown from his thoughts when there was a sudden knock at the door.

"Come in," Heero sighed.

The door pushed opened and Duo stepped in.

"Kingston said you were up here." Spotting the glass of brandy on Heero's desk, the braided man asked.

"A little early to be drinking, isn't it?" Heero sighed and pushed the glass away. He had poured the dark liquor but had yet to take a sip.

"Okay that wasn't the reaction I was expecting." Duo said, eyeing his best friend warily. "What's the matter?" Duo seated himself ready to listen to his friend who rarely showed this side to him.

"Relena's gone." Duo's eyes widened and his jaw dropped open.

"SHE LEFT YOU?" Heero glared at him.

"No, she left to go see Gloria. She's sick." Duo relaxed back into the chair, his heart still pounding in his chest. Duo was well aware of how Heero felt about Relena. It would destroy him if she had disappeared.

"And?"

"And last night she got this strange feeling like something bad was happening."

"Again! And?" Heero leaned forward and rested his elbows on his desk.

"And…" Heero let out a long breath. "Nothing. It's probably nothing."

When Relena arrived she was practically bombarded by the servants. Many of them she had known since she was a little girl and as trilled as she was to see all of them again, she was happy when Mrs. Gumper had intervened, cutting the little reunion short. Relena followed Mrs. Gumper to the master bedroom at the back of the third floor.

"So how is she?" Relena asked not sure if she even wished to hear the answer.

"Well, she's a little better than when I last wrote you. But she's not quite well yet. Dr. Radcliffe is with her now." Dr. James Radcliffe was the town doctor. The same doctor who had a attended to Relena when she was young and fell sick with the flu for playing in the snow for too long. Just as they approached the room, the doctor closed the door behind him. He was a handsome elderly man, with gray hair and strong features. It was as if he hadn't aged at all. He was exactly how Relena remembered.

"Dr. Radcliffe!"

The older man looked surprised to see her.

"Relena!" He smiled his expression turning back to normal. "I guess I shouldn't be to surprised to see you here. The whole town has been buzzing about your return. But I guess your your not just plain ol' Relena any more. Heard you married a Duke. And not just any Duke. The Duke of Hyden." It was Relena who wasn't surprised now. News in the small town where she grew up had always spread like wildfire.

"Yes I did," she smiled. She turned to the oak doors. "So how is she?"

"Well," the doctor didn't appear too distressed. That was always good news. "Her fever is going down which means the medicine is working. I think she'll be alright with plenty of rest and lots of liquids. She should be back to her usual self within a couple of weeks."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Radcliffe." He nodded and patted Relena on the shoulder.

"Good luck Lady Yuy," He smiled then followed the house keeper out leaving Relena alone in the hallway. She eyed the door then gave a quiet knock before she peeked her head in the room. Her mother had rearranged the room since the last time she was here and instead of the large bed being to the left it was located on the right wall. The curtains were drawn and the room was dimly lit by a small candle next to the bed. Relena stepped in and closed the door behind her.

"Relena is that you?" Came a horse voice from somewhere beneath the mountain of blankets. Relena rushed across the room.

"Yes mother it's me."

Her mother groaned.

"I told Grace not to send for you. What did the doctor say?" Relena sat on the side of the bed and peered at her mother. Gloria was pale and clammy but she didn't look as weak as Relena had imagined.

"He said that you were getting better and should be well in a few weeks." She helped her mother pull herself into a sitting position. She was about to object but knew how head strong her mother was. It was where Relena had got it from.

"See, what did I tell you? I don't know why you decided to leave that handsome husband of yours to come all the way out here for nothing. I was about to return to the city." Gloria frowned. She knew why Relena was here. To keep her here.

"Well just think of it this way. You won't have to ride back alone." Relena smiled before she yawned. She was tired and hadn't had any luck falling back to sleep after her short nap at the beginning of her trip.

"Sweetheart, your exhausted." Gloria caressed Relena's cheek.

"No, I'm fine." Relena lied. Gloria raised an eyebrow. "Really! It's nothing."

"Go to bed Dear, you don't want to get sick do you? Besides I'm ready to sleep myself. Rest for the night and then you'll be more able to help me in the morning." Relena thought about it for a minute. For once her mother of right.

"Okay," Relena stood. "Sleep well. I'll be back in the morning." She kissed her mothers hot head and whispered good night. Gloria was asleep before Relena had made it to the hall. Relena wondered the hallway to her old room. Nothing had changed. The same pink wallpaper, the same canopy bed in the center of the room and the balcony that looked over the stable yard. A maid named Evelyn was there waiting to help get ready for bed. Relena was so exhausted that she let the girl strip her from her dress and replace it with a night dress.

"Good night, your grace." Evelyn dipped into a curtsy and exited the room. Relena slipped into the bed immediately missing the feeling of Heero next to her. She sighed. It was going to be a long couple of weeks.

The next morning after taking her breakfast in the dining room, Relena went to check up on her mother only to find her still asleep.

"It's the medicine that the doctor gave her." Mrs. Gumper explained. "He said it might make her drowsy."

So instead of disturbing her mother, Relena returned to her room to write Heero a letter. She reassured him that she made it safely and told him about her mothers condition. She always explained that she was most likely going to be gone for a couple of weeks, three at the most. She asked him to kiss the children for her and the tell his mother, if he ever saw her, that she was sorry. She signed the letter and placed it in the pile of mail to be delivered. After wondering the house for the morning ,she took lunch in her mothers room even though she still hadn't woken up yet.

"That must be some strong medicine," Relena whispered to herself as she meandered around her mothers room. She came across a book on the desk and began to read it. She was so distracted by the adventure of Roberta and Andre, a pirate who kidnapped her for a ransom that she didn't even notice her mother stir.

"That's one of my favorites." Gloria's tired voice broke Relena's concentration.

"Mother!" Relena flung the book down, and rushed to her mothers bed side.

"How do you feel?" Her mother reached for the glass of water that sat on the comer table. Relena reached for it and brought it to her mother lips. She had to admit, that even with the dark circles under Gloria's eyes, her mother did look slightly better but she was in no way out of the fire yet.

"Thanks. I feel better. My body aches have subsided. That Dr. Radcliffe is a miracle worker, I swear." Replacing the glass on the table, Relena said.

"That's good. Are you well enough to try to eat something? You have to be hungry? I could ring for something?" Gloria waved her head tiredly from side to side.

"No I don't think I could keep anything down." Relena didn't push her, Gloria knew her limits and knew when to give in.

"I'm actually happy you came." Relena took her mothers hand in hers and for the first time, her mother felt fragile to her. Lady Haverson had always been to the strongest women to her daughter. As scatter brained as she could be.

"I would have came anyways." Relena smiled trying to lighten to mood.

"How are my grandchildren?" Gloria loved her grandchildren, maybe even more than she loved Relena.

"They're fine. They've grown since you last saw them. Georgie is partially a lady." Gloria laughed.

"As if Heero would allow that. You know how protective he is of her. Of all of you. How is my son-in-law by way? How did you get him to let you out of his sight." Gloria laughed again suddenly felling more like her old self.

"Heero is fine. And he knows how much you mean to me. He would never keep me from you."

"I never meant to imply that he would, only that I half expected him to come with you."

It was Relena's turn to laugh. It was both sad and humorous at the same time that her husband was so predictable when he hadn't always been. But she missed him even now.

"I told him to stay. I had to remind him of all the work he would have when he returned. Would have still come if I didn't remind him that all most of the business endeavors he is working on were stationed in London." Both of them giggled.

"I'm surprised that worked." Gloria added, reaching for the cup and taking another sip of her water.

"It's good to see you're able to still joke." Relena chuckled. Grace entered to room then, a tray of steaming soup in her hands. Gloria opened her mouth to protest but was firmly cut off by the women.

"Now you will eat something." She sat the tray down in front of the countess. Gloria gave up and began to eat.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. Milliardo wrote me several weeks ago."

"Is he finally coming home?" Relena asked. Milliardo was Relena's half brother, from her fathers first marriage. After the Earl's first wife had died in child birth, he had married Gloria, the only daughter of a Viscount after he had gotten tired of raising the boy alone. The Earl never thought that he would actually fall in love with Relena's mother and produce another child. Gloria had loved her new son from the moment she had meet him though he was already nine by the time she had married his father. It was thirteen years ago that Milyardo claimed that he wanted to travel the world before he settled down and had returned three years ago to meet his nieces and nephew and Relena's new husband only to travel back to the continent at the end of the month.

"Coming home for good, I hope. You can not continue to run things in your condition." Grace said. Everyone knew how Grace felt about Milyardo with the fact that he hadn't even returned home to retrieve his duty has head of the family when the late earl had died. Gloria hadn't mind running things and didn't demand that he return home, only for the funeral which had been another brief visit.

"Oh hush Grace. You know that this sort of thing was never Milliardo's cup of tea."

"Well I'd like to drown him in said tea." They all gathered in laughter.

Even though she didn't really know her brother, the fact that she had one was still nice. He often sent her little gifts from where ever he was. Last year he had sent her a miniature statue of a marble elephant from India. He had even invited her family and her to come visit him in the east.

"Well he'll be here in a few coming weeks. That's why I wanted to go to the city so bad." This didn't surprise Relena. She knew it had to be something of the sort to have her mother rushing back to London so soon.

"Don't worry," Relena promised. " You'll be well way before then."


	4. Baby? What Baby?

Chapter Four- Baby? What Baby?

* * *

It had been a few days since Relena had arrived to help care for her mother, and it was Relena who wasn't feeling so well now. Gloria was at the end of her flu trial and was getting better everyday. She would have left to return to England by now but one of her friends whom she hadn't seen in years had written stating that she was coming for a short visit. And though it put the countess behind in schedule she didn't mind it so much. Lady Triton was only the biggest gossips in London and somehow was a very dear friend of Gloria's. She would arriving at the end of the week and would spend a few days at the estate before they would traveled back to London together.

That morning when she woken up her stomach hurt, and Relena felt nauseated. Though she didn't relieve herself of her dinner from the night before, and the feeling had pasted almost as fast as it had come. She just figured she had to be getting what her mother had. After breakfast with her mother, Relena returned to her room to write her friends. She had left in such a hurry that she hadn't had time to let them know that she was leaving. She wrote them each a lengthy note, and returned to the mother only to find her fast asleep so Relena took the book that her mother had called a favorite and found a cozy little spot in the garden and began to read. The next thing she realized was that it was dark. She had fallen asleep and had slept well into the evening, though she felt as if she could sleep some more. She gathered her things and returned to her room to gussy up for dinner, which she was thankful hadn't been severed yet because she was so hungry she could have eaten the entire roast by herself. She eat more that night than she ever had. No one mentioned anything, because no one was there in the dinning room to question her. Her mother had eaten earlier and Mrs. Gumper took her meals with the other servants though she knew she was more than welcome to join Relena at the dinner table. But Grace knew better than to play favorites among the servants. It never ended well, usually someone died or got extremely hurt. Relena only laughed. Grace knew she was like family to the Haverson's and the servants knew it as well, but she didn't press the issue. After checking on her mother one last time, Relena retired to her room for the night, and received a relaxing bath, which was really needed. Her body ached due to lying on the hard ground for long and the warm water did wonders to soothe the pain. All clean and relaxed Relena dressed for bed. She had told Heero she would be here for at least three weeks and it seemed like she was right. After Lady Triton got her full of the estate they would be on their way back to London and Relena back into her husbands arms. Shuffling across the room, she spotted an unopened letter on the desk on the west wall. She rushed to it and her heart skipped a beat when she say it was from Heero. She ripped open the seal and began to read.

_**My dearest Relena,**_

_**I miss you more than you could ever know but I am happy that you have made it safely and your mother is in better condition. I have been keeping busy and out of trouble as you have asked.**_

Relena snickered and slipped unconsciously into the chair and continued.

_**The children have asked me to bid you hello and wish to know when you will return. My sweet Relena I will wait for you, but I can't promise that I will be patient. That is asking the impossible.**_

Her lips curled up. Heero could be so sweet when he wanted and he usually wanted too.

_**Sleep well, my love and return to me soon.**_

_**Your loving husband,**_

_**H.**_

_**Ps. You should be receiving a rather angry letter from the girls in a few days.**_

Relena sighed back into the chair, the letter clutched to her chest. How could she not love him? He was so devoted. A softy under a hard exterior. She giggled again, re folded the letter and placed in the top draw of the desk. She would return his letter in the morning, right now she needed to close her eyes. She yawned as she crossed the room to her bed. All she wanted to do was sleep and dream of the man she called, husband.

* * *

The next morning was the worst for Relena. Her head hurt, her stomach turned and her feet were sore even before she got out of the bed. She was definitely getting what her mother had. Grace came to check on her and upon seeing Relena, called a maid to bring up some soup.

"I should have thought of this when I asked you to return home." Her round face was full of concern, though Relena told her that it wasn't necessary.

"No Grace, really it's not that bad," Relena lied, something she was never good at. Apparently she hadn't gotten any better because Grace raised a brow and tilted her head to the side, her lips pursed. Relena was glad that she didn't press the issue. Relena didn't like people taking care of her, she always felt better to take care of others. When the soup arrived, Grace gave it to her. It smelt wonderful, but it made her stomach turn.

"I don't think that-" she began.

"Oh nonsense child, just eat and get better. You can't have your mother worrying about you in her condition." Relena frowned.

"I thought she was getting better?"

Grace stood and folded her hands across her stomach. "She is, but if she's worried about you then it might just turn back around." Grace was right and her mother was looked forward to being better before Lady Triton arrived. When Relena began to eat, Mrs. Gumper excused herself to return to her duties. The soup was as good as it smelt and even with the feeling in the pit of her body, she was able to keep it down. She placed the tray on the bed side table and pulled the covers off her and slipped her feet into her house slippers. She had promised to return Heero's letter today and now as good a time as any. She retrieved pieces of blank paper and an ink pen and began to write.

_**Heero,**_

_**I have missed you as well, more than anyone could think possible. I have considered returning home early just to see you but my mother is not completely well yet and I will have to remain here until she is. But don't let it get to you, she is much better and should be completely well by the end of the week. Tell the children that I love them and remind Aidin to bath every night and to wash behind his ears. He tends to forget, or so he claims. Boys and baths, I will never understand. I love you always.**_

_**Your Loving wife,**_

_**Lena**_

After she finished she realized that she had a stack of mail. Most likely her friends letters. She sealed her letter to Heero and placed it in the pile to be mailed then turned and open the first letter. It was from Catherine. Good she was more even tempered than the other two. _**Relena**__, _she began_._

_**I will never forgive you for this. How could to just leave and not tell us. We were so worried when we had to hunt down that husband of yours to find out whereabouts. I am so upset right now. Write me as soon as you read this.**_

_**Cat**_

Relena stared at the letters on the page. Cat was never like this. Always calm and collected. She must have really been upset. She set that letter down and picked up the next. There had to be at least twenty letters there. Being a duchess was so tiresome sometime. The next one was from Hilde_. _

_**Lena,**_

_**I do hope that you have read Cats letter. She surprised me as well, but you upset us all. I understand why you haven't, but a letter still would have nice. I hope your mother gets well soon and I pray that you return to London soon, your husband has been wondering around our house too often. Even Duo is sick of him. Write soon.**_

Relena smiled though she expected something entirely different from her short haired friend, she was happy by her words. Then suddenly her stomach tightened. She knew this feeling. She was going to be sick. She gagged and her hand flew to her mouth. She got up so fast she knocked over the chair as her rushed over to the chamber pot. It wasn't a pleasant feeling to get rid of ones food the way it came in. She was still in the process when her door flew open and her mother, whom she didn't think should have been out of the bed, and Grace were by her side. She didn't know which one pulled her hair back but she really appreciated it.

"It's okay sweet heart," Gloria said to her daughter as the rubbed her back. Relena sat back exhausted, taking the damp cloth Grace handed to her to wipe her mouth.

"I think I have whatever you have, mom." She looked up at her mother, but Gloria's was distressed. Her mother shook her head slowly.

"Relena I don't think your sick." Relena waited for her mothers answer to her sickness. To be honest, Relena was confused. What else could it be. Her mothers eyes flashed to Mrs. Gumper before it flickered back to hers.

"I think your pregnant, sweetie."

It was a long moment of silence before all the signs made sense with what Gloria was saying to Relena. Pregnant? Could I really be pregnant? Relena thought. Not that she was sad, it was just that Heero and her hadn't been trying to have another baby. They hadn't really talked about having more. Three was fine with them. But if she was really was pregnant then she would have to tell Heero. He would be ecstatic as always, no doubt about that. They called for doctor Radcliffe, who rushed over after dealing with the Simpson twins in town. Both boys had a case of the flu, something that seemed to be going around.

"Yes your pregnant." He said as her palpated the lump on Relena's stomach. She hadn't even realized that her stomach had already begun to grow, to distracted by everything else.

"About five months." He added.

"FIVE MONTHS," Relena sat up on her elbows to stare wide eyed at the doctor. Impossible, she thought. Yes she could be pregnant but five months and she was now showing signs. Well that was a lie. The lump on her stomach was a sign. She just figured that she had been eating to much when a couple of her dresses could barely fit her anymore, she never thought to think that she might be pregnant. Besides all the signs were off. When she was pregnant before, she got sick within weeks of interception, never months.

"How is that possible," Gloria asked, because Relena had fallen back with a sigh.

"Well not every pregnancy is the same. Some don't show signs at all, some later that others. But don't worry it's completely normal. Nothing to worry about."

"Thank you Doctor." Gloria said. The elderly man nodded, placed his hat on his head and left. He had another dozen houses to visits and was in a hurry.

"Five months," Relena whispered again.

"Don't worry dear," Gloria touched her daughters arm.

"I'm not worried, shocked maybe, but not worried."

"We'll I think you should write Heero and tell him the good news."

Yes, this was good news. They were going to have another child. Heero would ecstatic. When Relena first met Heero she would have never guessed that he would want a large family but he had said at least six, and here they were going on there forth. Suddenly Relena missed her husband more than ever. She wanted to be there, to see his face when she told him. He would pull her to him and spin her around the room. At least that was what he had done the last two times.

"Actually would you be terribly disappointed if I returned to London early. I really want to be there to tell him in person." Relena asked.

"Of course not Lena, you should go home and share this moment with your husband. Besides Lady Triton will be here in a few days, and you know how she can be. The entire Ton will know your with child before you arrive." The Countess laughed.

"Are you sure?" Relena eyed her mother.

"I'm sure. You should leave right away. If you leave now, you might able reach there before it turns dark."

Relena took her mothers advice and began to pack her things. She said her goodbyes and promised to visit again real soon. As tired as she was, Relena didn't sleep the first hour mainly because she couldn't fall asleep. She was excited about bringing to news to the husband who had no idea that she was on her way home two weeks early to announce that in four months they would have a bouncing baby boy! Or girl. Whatever it was, it didn't matter, she or he would be loved. Relena stared out the window as her hands touched to bump on her abdomen. She rocked back an fought in the carriage looking and as the scenery began to change as the light in the sky grew darker. It had taken longer to pack and she knew Heero would kill her when he found out that she had traveled at night, but she figured that he would be to overwhelmed by the news that the whole issue on the night travel would be forgotten.

"Oof" Relena steadied herself as the carriage hit a huge pot hole, she held on the seat when they hit another. It must have rained very heavy the night before to leave the road this damaged. It was dark out side now and she knew she'd never get any sleep if the roads were like this all the way to London. Then something happened that Relena hadn't expected. The carriage dipped to one side slamming Relena's head against the couch wall. Her vision began to blur and the sound of the driver and horse began to slip away. She tired to keep her eyes open as she felt her self falling, and falling but her eyes closed . Only one thought flashed in her mind before and everything went black.

_Heero_

* * *

I hoped you liked it. Review and tell me what you think. Hehe its getting good now. lol


	5. Who are you? Who am I?

**Chapter Five- Who are you? Who am I?**

* * *

Meanwhile back home, Heero had very swiftly returned to his duties as Duke, business man and father. He dedicatedly took all three children to Trowa's son birthday and then he returned home to find a letter from the duchess on his desk in his office. As much as he missed her, he had come to very much enjoy their exchange of letters, like there were newlyweds all over again and their lives had only just begun. He removed his coat and slung it over the back of the chair, poured himself a glass of brandy and sat down behind his desk. He pulled open the letter and immediately the room smelt strongly of lavender and lilacs. It smelt just like her. Heero smiled. He had written to her three days ago and was eager to know when she'd be returning since her mother was doing exceedingly better but not completely well. The letter was simple yet still held his wife's jesting nature. She had told him to remind Aidin to wash behind his ears and stated so calmly that she maybe returning by the end of the week. If her mother was healed by then she'd be home in a few days. There was a low knock on the door and Heero answered, glancing at the clock on the mantel across the room. It was past ten.

"Come in," he eyed the door as it creaked open to reveal three little heads in the doorway. He rolled his eyes yet grinned. He heard there low whispers before Aidin spoke.

"Um-father may we come in?" Heero sighed and drank the last of the brandy and pushed the glass to middle of the desk.

"Of course, what seems to be the problem?" Their heads bobbed across the room towards him. George was the first to reach him as she pushed herself past her older siblings and flew into Heero's lap almost knocking them both out of the chair and unto the floor. Heero laughed and caught himself on the desk.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, asleep!" he asked none of them in particular.

"We couldn't sleep father." Leera voiced. She looked the most like her mother standing there in there in her nighty, hair braided down her back.

"Really? One would of thought you would have no trouble sleeping tonight after such an exciting day at cousin Sam's. Even I'm tired." Their father faked a yawn sending Georgina into a fit of giggles as she denied his claim.

"No you're not," Heero pinched her nose.

Aidin stepped forward never bothering to come around the desk like his twin had.

"The truth is father we miss mother. Do you know when she will be back?" Heero looked at all of children's faces. They looked so sad, like they hadn't seen the sun in days. Or maybe they hadn't cause only God knew that was what Relena was to him. The Sun that brightened his day.

"Well," he reached to the table and took hold of the letter again. "I was just reading a letter from her." This caused their faces to light up a little.

"Really? When is she coming home?" Leera asked.

"If every thing goes well she should be home by the end of the week."

"The end of the week?" Aidin repeated and again they all frowned.

"That's four days away," Little Georgie said holding up three little fingers.

"I know," he chuckled but it didn't seem to lift there spirits.

"Come here," Heero said and they came, Leera occupied his other leg and Aidin now by his side.

"I miss her too, but we'll just have to be patient awhile longer. I know she misses all of you very much. She told me to tell you she loves you and misses you greatly. Besides the weekend will be here soon, it's only four days." He held up the correct number of fingers this time then used them to tickle the two girls.

"I have an idea. How about each of you write your mother a letter. I'm sure she's dying to hear about Sam's party in your own words." This seemed to do the trick because they began to smile again.

"Really?" Leera grinned and Heero nodded. "Sure. Now come here and hug your old boring dad who makes you miss your mother so." he pulled them all into a tight hug causing another fit of laughter to explode. Then suddenly something crossed Heero's mind.

"By the way Aidin, have you been washing behind your ears?"

* * *

Just calling what I had a simple headache was doing the enormous amount of pain I felt no justice. My head throbbed and the light that hit my eyes didn't help any. I cringed as I forced my eyes open slowly. At first everything was a blur then it began to focus. I sat up wearily and looked around the room. I had never seen this room before. Where was I? I lay in a large bed piled high with sheets and blankets. The room was decorated with a side table and small desk in the corner used for writing. The door swung open and a young girl walked in. She moved directly to the window, not noticing me and through the window open. She turned back to me and gasped.

"Oh, your awake." she smiled. She was a pretty women with short hair and black dress cropped at the knee with a white apron tied about her waist. She looked to be in her late twenties, early thirties but I couldn't be sure.

"You gave us quite a scare there. You've been asleep for three days."

"Three days!" I repeated. Had I really been asleep for three days. It felt like I had.

"Yes, you just recovered from a fever last night. How's your head. You took a nasty blow to it when your carriage flipped over."

"Carriage?"

"Yes," she stopped and raised a brow. "You don't remember any of this do you?" I shook my head. In fact I couldn't really remember anything.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" I asked. At this point I was more than confused. I had woken up in strange room and now I was speaking to a women I didn't know or at least remember knowing. She laughed, something I wasn't expecting.

"Of course, my name is Ashley. A stranger brought you into town three days ago, said he found you unconscious on the side of the road. I'm sorry about your footmen, apparently the horse fell on him and snapped his neck." I stared at her blankly. She was speaking to me as if I knew about any of this.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you are talking about." She looked up from where she was rearranging a vase of freshly cut flowers.

"Are you telling me you don't remember anything?." I didn't answer. "What is your name?" My name, I repeated to myself. My name, what was my name. I gasped.

"I don't know."

* * *

I could hear the voices out side the door but I couldn't make out what was being said. I had woken up in this strange place and couldn't remember how I had gotten there, or who I even was. But the two things I was sure of was that I had to find a place to stay. I couldn't bed down in an Inn for the rest of my life, I wasn't sure if I had any money to my name, but maybe the person I was married to had money because the large diamond ring on my finger screamed it at me. Maybe I wasn't so bad off. Surly if I was someone's wife they would be looking for me, not that I would recognize them but maybe seeing them could jolt my memory and I would be able to remember. Or maybe they were they reason I was in this mess. I sat thinking about any possible reason for why I would be all the way out here. I found nothing. And worst of all was that my carriage was found at a crossroad so there was no telling where I was heading or which way I had come from. Too bad, at least I would have known where to start looking, to find anyone that might have known me. Sitting there, unconsciously my hand began to rub by stomach. It brought me comfort as I began to wonder who I was. Was I the daughter of a lord or the child of a simple farmer. I was in the country so the second one was more likely, and even though the dress I had been found in was very well made, it was plain, nothing fancy. A simple traveling dress, a dress that both upper and middle class could afford. I had also began going through countless names in my head. I seemed to remember everything else, everything that had nothing to do with me or where I was from. Samantha, I thought. Then wrinkled my face. I didn't feel like a Samantha but maybe a Roberta. Roberta was a popular name these days, but again it didn't fit. I tired to remember anything until something happened that made my body stiffen. Slowly, still shocked I tilted my chin towards my round stomach. I hadn't even noticed it until now. But it wasn't this that had me startled. It was the obvious movement I had felt from inside of me. It was a little jolt, tiny but still recognizable. When the realization of what was actually happening occurred I flipped the blanket off of me and rushed to the mirror stand on the opposite side of the bed. I yanked the white night dress out of the way, and there was the distinctive round bump.

I was pregnant.

Hands shaking I touched the spot that had moved. It pulse beneath my palm and suddenly relief swept over me. We had both survived. The word both put a lot of things into perspective. It was no longer what I was going to do for me, but what I was going to have to do for the both of us. I had to figure something out, quick. I wouldn't be able to stay in the inn that was run by Ashley's' brother for to much longer. I needed to find a way to earn some money, at least until I could remember anything that could point me in the right direction. The father of my child would want to be part of it's birth, right? At least that was what I hoped for. I had to do something. Maybe I should ask Ashley. Perhaps she knew of a way to help me.

The voices stopped and the door creaked open again just as I dropped the cloth. Ashley stepped into the room, this time a plump women joined her.

"Good morning," Ashley chimed. " This is Mrs. Hopkins. We came to make sure you were feeling better." I nodded.

"I do believe I have healed."

"You are very lucky to be alive, my dear. Both of you are," the older women said pointing to my stomach were my hand had never left.

"You knew," I asked.

"Of course, the doctor told us when we had him examine you. He says the baby's fine."

"Thank you," I stated and for a moment I wanted to cry. But crying didn't help me. No, I was the only one who could help me, and these nice people who stood before me.

"I feel just awful not knowing your name though. Would you mind if I called you by a name just until your memories return." Mrs. Hopkins asked. I instantly knew she had a kind heart. I shook my head.

"No I was just trying to remember one myself, with no success. What did you have in mind?"

Ashley touched her chin and looked off into space thoughtfully.

"I don't know, how about Victoria,"

"No dear, she doesn't look like a Victoria," Mrs. Hopkins shook her head. I sighed, thankful to the women. I didn't think I liked the name Victoria.

"Then how about Gretchen?" Ashley voiced.

We were all silent for a few moments before we glanced at each other and frowned. " Nah"

"What about Sabrina? Sabrina's a beautiful name." Mrs. Hopkins voiced hopeful. I thought about it. Sabrina was a nice name and it was only temporary. Besides something about it sounded familiar. Maybe it was my name though it didn't seem to quite fit either.

"Sure, call me Sabrina."

"Okay Sabrina," Ashley began but I cut in.

"Ashley there was something I wanted to discuss with you." She smiled and I continued. " About the room. I would feel better paying for it, but I don't have any money, do you think that I could help around the Inn for a couple days, just to help pay off my debt to you."

"Oh sweetheart, don't worry about that. We understand that these are unusual circumstances."

"Still, I would feel better helping in some way." She eyed the cook for a moment.

"Well, Jane did leave," the plump women voiced. I eyed both of them.

"Who's Jane?" I questioned.

"Jane was one of our servers. She recently got married and moved to Cromwell. I guess you could take her place, we are short on help."

"Really," My face lit up.

"But she's so far along," Ashley brought to our attention.

"Yes but I've seen mothers work right up to the time of birth, but of course it's up to you dear."

"I'll be alright, if I feel any type of discomfort I'll let you know, I promise!" I eyed Ashley.

"Okay, but I'll have to train you in a short amount of time. Do you think you handle it?" I knew it wouldn't be easy but I had to do something.

"Of course, just tell me what to do."

* * *

**Note: The POV changes here, back to the original now that she has a name again.**

* * *

Sabrina couldn't remember when was the last time she had been this excited. Actually she couldn't remember anything. Ashley had returned with a outfit similar to hers, black dress to her knees, a white apron and boots. For some odd reason Ashley's mother and former owner of the inn before it up passed down to Michael, Ashley's older brother, had been quite obsessed by the French maid and adapted it to her own inn after visiting the country. That was almost twenty years ago, and the few locals and familiar travelers had come to recognize them as so. As Sabrina pulled on the black dress, something jumped in her stomach. She touched it.

"I know, I want to go home to but we'll just have to wait it out and hope for the best."

The first thing Ashley did was give her a tour of the inn, mainly the back area were the workers were. She told Sabrina that she'd be a sever, helping out in the dining hall. She'd be on the lunch and dinner shift, trading out with a girl named Anna who worked breakfast and returned at night to help clean up. Ashley showed Sabrina around the large Dining hall, that held about twenty or so tables, the other side, a lounge area by a fireplace. The Inn was much bigger than Sabrina had imagined and the nicest she had ever seen or remember seeing. No wonder it was so busy. It was about dinner time when Ashley had finished explaining everything to Sabrina.

"Do you understand everything, or do you need me to go over it again." Ashley said just outside the swinging doors that led into the kitchen, though Sabrina would hardly have a reason for going back there when she was working.

"No I think I've got it." And she believed she did. It wasn't so complicated. Greet the guest, take there orders, hand them off to the kitchen and pick it up when it was ready. Sabrina figured she would take more than one order at a time, and fill drinks and clear tables in between orders. It would be easy. And she had been right. It had been easy, just a lot harder than she had thought. There were so many people staying at the Inn not to mention the guest that were passing through, and there was so much work to do. But Sabrina couldn't lie, She felt alive and fell into rhythm with the other servers, Elisa and Sara. They were wonderful people and never seemed to complain if Sabrina was going too slow or did something wrong. They helped out and taught her how to do her job smoothly. Sabrina had a feeling that she was going to like it here and for a split moment she had forgotten that she didn't belong.

"Woo, that was tiring," Sabrina sat back in the kitchen at the end of her shift.

"Yeah we have days like this sometimes, when it seems like it will never end but you did wonderful for it being your first day and you having nor prior experience." Sara stated as she helped Sabrina fold the last of the freshly washed and pressed napkins. She smiled. She had done well, only a few spilt drinks and a couple of wrong orders but besides that everything had gone great.

"Yeah I finally got the hang of it."

"Sabrina!" Sabrina heard from the door and immediately spun around. She had answered to the name all day and had gotten use to it. She was Sabrina now, and would be until she could remember who he really was.

"Yes Ashley,"

"Do you have a moment. My brother would like to meet with you." Sabrina glanced back at Sara and Elisa next to her and nodded. She followed Ashley down a hallway, her stomach turning into knots. Have I done something wrong? She thought. Would she be fired? Sabrina's thoughts were racing in her head. She had no were else to go and no money. Ashley read her worried expression and laughed.

"Don't worry, he just wants to meet you." Sabrina sighed a little, slightly relieved but not much as they reached the door and Ashley knocked on it twice.

"Come in," she heard. The voice was deep and masculine. The image of a large, older man filled my head, a frown on his face. Sabrina swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and stepped in behind the girl. The office looked like a typical office, a fireplace on one end and a large desk on the other. Pictures and wall hangs decorated the walls as well as a stack of bookcases.

"Michael, this is Sabrina." Until now Sabrina's attention had been floating around the room but once she heard her name her eyes flew to the man seated behind the desk. He looked up and her gaze met his. He smiled and stood.

"Sabrina, it's nice to finally meet you." he moved around his desk to shake her hand. Michael was a lot different then the way Sabrina had briefly pictured him, complete opposite her might have said. He was tall but not large or old. He was quite young actually, maybe in his mid thirties and had a rather striking face that would make any girl glance twice.

"I'm sorry I have not been able to introduce myself earlier. It's been quite busy these last few days." His voice was husky and warm. It calmed Sabrina.

"Think not of it," Sabrina returned the hand shake. "And it is I whom should have come to see you. After all it is you whom I am in debited too." The words came naturally and almost immediately she heard the difference between herself and the others.

"I see want you mean Ashley. I think you might have been right." Sabrina stared at Ashley.

"I thought that you were of the gentry sort, upper class that's all." Ashley answered. Sabrina nodded.

"So you still can't remember anything about who you are or where you come from?" Michael questioned after he had asked them to be seated.

" No, I'm afraid that I don't recall anything before I woke up. I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry for. You will regain your memory someday but until then you may stay with us as long as you want." Stay? With Ashley and Michael in there home.

"Um… I would rather not impose on you."

"You won't. It's been me and Ashley for some time now and it will be good to have a guest in our home." Sabrina looked from Michael to his sister and back again.

"You won't really. Please say you will." Ashley pleaded. Sabrina sighed.

"Alright. But allow me to continue to work here. I would feel better if I helped in some way."

"If that's what you want." I nodded. It was.

* * *

That took a while. Man I'm sorry. Schools been a time killer. I hope you it. I'll get the next one out soon.


	6. Where is my wife?

**Chapter Six- Mother, But No Daughter. Where is my wife?**

* * *

It had been almost a week since Heero had last received a letter from his wife. Something that wasn't like her.

"Maybe something happened,"

"Or maybe nothing happened." Trowa stated throwing down a card.

"And the mail is just slow this week. Hilde hasn't received a letter either." Duo said to his best friend. Heero's sprits didn't rise, he just downed the last of the liquor in the glass and played his own card. He wasn't paying much attention to the game or the noise of the club around him. It was just past dinner and he had stopped by the club on his way home from the office only the find his most trusted friends already there. After a few drinks he had begun to spill his fears and worries about his wife.

"But,"

"But nothing Heero. Man I would have never thought that the biggest rouge of all England would fall so head over heels in love." Duo sighed. Heero lips pulled up at the corners. It was true. He was head over heels. How could he not. Relena was perfect. The only women who could have tamed his wild heart. Heero blinked at the waving hand in front of him and turned back towards his friends.

"Huh,"

"Just sad," Trowa muttered.

"I'm serious you guys," Heero laid down his last card and both his friends huffed in defeat.

"I have this weird feeling, like something's wrong?" Taking a sip of his drink, Trowa turned to the Duke.

"Heero the only thing your feeling is the feeling of lack of sex," Trowa laughed and patted Heero on the back.

"Yeah man, but don't worry. Lena will be back soon. But speaking of getting some, I have a gorgeous woman waiting for me at home, so I think it's time I excused myself." Duo pushed from the table.

"And I have to get home to tuck the kids in. Catherine's visiting her aunt for a couple days." Trowa finished the last of his brandy before he stood.

"Guess I'm the only one who's going to get laid." Duo grinned and both Heero and Trowa glared at him. He laughed as he stumbled back then turned towards the door.

"See ya," he called over his shoulder before he disappeared.

Trowa sighed as he pulled on his coat.

"You coming?" he asked.

Heero shook his head. " In a minute." He wanted a little more time to himself.

"Alright. Good night." His friend left Heero sitting there alone for the first time that day, and the twisting feeling in his stomach was stronger than ever. Maybe he should break the chain and write to Relena. Maybe she had been so tied up in taking care of her mother that it had slipped her mind. He stood. Yeah, that was it. It had simply slipped her mind. He tugged on his jacket and exited the club into the night street. He walked a couple of feet to where his carriage waited. He'd write to her first thing in the morning, but right now he had to get some sleep. He leaned his back unto the carriage wall, certain he wasn't going to make it until he got home. He closed his eyes and wished his wife good night.

_Good night, Relena._

* * *

Sabrina sat up like some one had called her name but from the look of the dark room, it was too early for anyone to be up at this time. The sun hadn't even broken across the horizon. But she was certain someone had said her name. But now she couldn't remember what name that was. It sounded foreign, not a normal English name. Maybe that was why none of the popular names seemed to fit. She fell back against her pillow, arms slung across her face. Was she foreign? Where had she come from? So many unanswered questions. A week had passed since she had woken up in this strange town with no memory of who she was. It had also been a week since she had moved into the Wilson's home. She hadn't wanted to at first but she had no where else to go. Besides, Ashley had begged and it was impossible to resist the girl when she had been so kind to her. Sabrina groaned. It was certain that she wasn't going to get anymore sleep. She sat up again and step out the bed in one quick motion. Well as quick as a five month pregnant person could. She felt a kick in her abdomen and touched the spot.

"Sorry, sorry." she apologized to the cranky runt. She moved to her window and opened it a little to let the rooms stuffy air ventilate.

"Ahh, that's better." She smiled as a cold breeze rushed passed her. She felt another movement beneath her hand.

"Yeah, I know. I'm hungry too."

She got dress as fast as she could in Ashley's mothers old maternity clothes. They had fit for the most part but the women had been tall and Relena had to hem all five dresses and the two night gowns as well. She headed down to the kitchen with a little pep in her step. If no was there, she was sure she could whip something up. Well at least she hoped so. She pushed open the kitchen door and peeked in. Mrs. Blunt stood over the stove as one of the maids ran about trying to prepare the breakfast trays. Mrs. Blunt looked up and spotted her.

"Sabrina child, do come in." Sabrina did as she was told. "Is there something I can get you." The older women smiled.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Blunt, Eleanor." the maid curtsied and went back to work. "I'm sorry to bother you-"

"It's no bother at all." Mrs. Blunt stated.

"- but I woke up a little too early and the little guy seems to be hungry." She pointed to the mound that was her growing stomach. Mrs. Blunt's face brightened as she left her spot and move towards Sabrina.

"Well, come have a seat while I whip you up something." She pulled the young women to the table next to the window and put her to sit in a chair.

"Are you sure-" Sabrina began.

"Of course dear. I think I'll make my famous stuffed omelets. I haven't made those in a while." the cook trialed off. "Eleanor?"

"Yes, Mum," the maid answered.

"Get me the carton of eggs?" The maid ran off to complete her task. Sabrina smiled and tuck a hand under her chin as she rest her elbow on the edge of the table. Even though she'd only been here for a short time, she was beginning to like it here. If she could find who she was, at least she has a place where she could be start over and be happy. But something about that saddened her heart. There was something that she was missing even here. A place in her heart that nothing here could fill.

* * *

Before Heero had even thought about getting in the bath, he sat himself down at the desk in his bed room and stared at the blank letter paper in front of him. How many times now had he thought of pressing the ink pen to the paper just to realize he didn't know where to start. How about I start with my greeting. He leaned forward, wrote the date and just below that addressed his wife.

_Dear Relena,_

Then he sighed. Okay, now that is done maybe I should ask how is everything going. Again he leaned forward and began to write.

_How is everything? Well, I hope. The children are fine, but they miss you. There isn't a day that goes by that they don't ask when will you return. It's not just them, your friends have been wondering as well. Hilde and Cat stopped by the house yesterday. Dorothy, whom returned from France the other day with little Kaim and Quatra were very shocked to fine you not here. You should be receiving a letter from her as well. They wish your mother well. But it's not only the kids, dear I don't think I can last any longer. I miss you extremely. I was a little surprised to not receive your letter this week, which arrived just a moment ago. Well I don't want to take up too much of your time. You must be busy. Give your mother my best wishes._

_Love,_

_Your devoted husband_

Heero glanced long at the letter before folding it and sealing it and laying in the mail to be delivered. Now that that was over, it was time for a bath.

* * *

As soon as the teacher slipped out of the room, Aidin turned to his sisters.

"What do you mean?"

"There wasn't mail from mother this week." Leera stated her hand still writing the math problem from the black board.

"Why wouldn't mommy write? Doesn't she love us anymore?" Georgie said from her desk on Aidin's other side, tears already forming in her eyes.

Aidin, turned to his youngest sister and patted her head.

"Of course she loves us. She's just really busy taking care of grandma right now."

"Then does that meant she'll never coming back."

"Don't be silly, Georgie." Leera moved to hold her sister. " she might not have written because she's on her way right now. Maybe even with Grandma. You know Grandma likes to travel. That's why it's talking so long." Leera smiled at the young girl.

"Are you sure?"The smallest questioned through teary eyes.

Leera nodded. "Of course. Mommy will be home soon." She touched the girls cheek where her tears left a trail and whipped it. "So no more crying okay." Georgie nodded.

"You should practice your French. And when mommy gets home you can show her what you've learned." Georgie's face lit up and she grinned.

"Oui," she nodded and turned back to her books. Leera returned to her seat and Aidin leaned over to whisper to her.

"Do you really think Mom's on her way."

Leera turned back to her work.

"That's the only reason I could think of but I'm not sure but I hope I'm right. Dads been more depressed than we have." she sighed. "He's a bigger baby then Georgina." Aidin laughed for a moment.

"Your right. Mom should have known he wouldn't be okay for this long."

"We should try to cheer him up."

"Yeah, what should we do." Aidin asked. Leera the master mind behind many plans smiled.

"I have an idea."

None of them noticed the figure that lingered in the hallway just outside the door. The figure smiled and returned to his room.

* * *

"It's hot," Sabrina wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Do you need a break," Ashley asked as she stood in front of the small window that they exchanged orders and food with the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine. It's really busy today, huh."

"Yes," Ashley turned to the room full of guest. "A lot of people a going back to the city. The season it about to start," Relena nodded and took her tray when her order came up. She bobbed and weaved through the tables till she found the one she needed.

"Here you go," she smiled at the elderly couple. She handed them there soup and headed to the next table.

"It's over," Sabrina sighed next to Ashley.

"What a day?' Ashley mimicked Sabrina. Even the town was crowded as they headed back home. It was still early in the day, not yet five in the afternoon and there were multitude of people on the street.

"Look at them." Ashley stated, looking at the women dressed in expensive dresses and hats. "Don't they look beautiful?"

"They sure do." Ashley sighed again.

"What's wrong?" Sabrina turned to the girl.

"What?"

"That's like the fifth time you've sighed since we left the tavern."

"It's nothing," Ashley stated and sighed again.

"Okay, tell me what going on." Sabrina stopped and spun the girl to look at her. Ashley bite unto her lower lip.

"Okay promise you won't laugh."

"I promised," Sabrina help up her right hand and they giggled as they began to walk again.

"Well I've always wanted to have a London season." Ashley stated her face turning bright red.

"Is that it." Sabrina said. "A London season. I thought you we- never mind what I thought. What's so wrong with wanting a London season?"

'I don't know. I never told anyone before."

"You deserve to have one. Maybe we could find someone to chaperone you."

"Like that would ever happen."

"It could happen. Just you wait. We'll find someone, threaten them if we have too." the laughed.

"Maybe. Come on. Lets get home. I heard cook is making her famous stuffed chicken." She pulled Sabrina towards the house.

"Slow down, I'm with child remember." Sabrina rushed along.

That night, after stuffing herself beyond reason Sabrina relaxed in the library. She didn't hear the door open and the tall man step inside the room.

"It's bad to read in the dark," Came a deep voice. Sabrina jerked her head up from the book that had occupied her attention for the last thirty minutes.

"Michael,"

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" He questioned. Sabrina smiled.

"Wasn't that your intention." He smiled and his dimples rose. She moved her legs from the couch so that he could be seated.

"How'd you figure it out." He took a seat. He turned to her and glanced at the book in her hands.

"What are you reading?" She twisted her book in her hands and read the title.

"Daisy Summer," She smiled.

"I see that. What I meant was what is it about." Michael was a unique man who had the power to have anyone be comfortable around him. It was almost impossible to not smile when he walked into a room. No wonder all the girls in the town was after him. Each of them had been happy to find out that Sabrina was a married women, regardless of her lost memory. This made Sabrina wonder what kind of man did she marry. Was it for love, or was it just a marriage of agreement.

"Oh well, it's actually about a young women who loses her memory."

"Really? And?"

"I find it quite disturbing."

"And why is that?" Michael eyed her.

"Well, her memory was actually taken. Her husband tried to kill her after her best friend lied and told him that she was having an affair. He shot her in the back of the head and dumped her body into the Themes. But she survived and was taken in by this old couple whom couldn't have children were she met and married another man after five years."

"And why is it disturbing?"

"Well," Sabrina began. "How do I know that the same thing didn't happen to me? How do I know I won't end like her."

Michael looked at her thoughtfully before.

"Well for one thing, you're no where near the Themes River. Closer to the ocean actually," Sabrina rolled her eyes, as he continued.

"But you don't know, that's the thing, but I don't think that was the situation. I think your husband loves you very much."

"And why do you think that." Sabrina asked. She liked that he stated as if her husband still loved her.

"I don't think it's possible not to love you," Sabrina's face grew red, "beside I don't know any man who would spend so much for a ring if they didn't." he tapped the large ring on her finger. She stared at it.

"He loves you, and he's probably looking for you right now."

"Really?" He nodded. And Sabrina began to wonder if her husband had loved her and if he was searching for her.

He touched her shoulder and stood.

"You shouldn't think about it. When you really want to find something, you never find it." He winked and moved towards the door.

"You should think about heading to bed. You've got work in the morning."

"Okay good night." Sabrina closed the book. Then he was gone.

* * *

** Sorry for the long wait... schools a killer. But it's here now, hope you enjoyed!**


	7. London Here We Go!

**A/N: Okay, so I have to apologize for taking so long to update. I hit a huge writers block and things just kind of stopped. I don't like to write filler chapters because the story, to me, loses it's meaning and I get lost. But I finally got back on the horse and completed chapter seven. Things are finally taking a turn and getting interesting. I hope you like it. Review please….**

**Chapter Seven- To London We Go!!!**

Sabrina was completely worn out by the time her lunch break came around so she packed a sandwich, a drink and a slice of the day's dessert to head down to the center of the small town. But as small as it was, Sabrina had come to love it. She had a feeling that it wasn't everyday that she got to enjoy the freedom of the outdoors. With her lunch packed in a small sack she said good bye to the other workers and head out. The Inn was the largest building in the town and the main housing for any guest coming through. Passing Mrs. Pearson's little hat shop, Sabrina waved to the elderly women in the window then headed past Mr. Johnson's shoe store. He was just saying good bye to a customer when he turned to her.

"Sabrina, off to lunch, are we?" She smiled. Mr. Johnson was a widower in his later years with two children, both boys.

"Yes, would you like to join me?"

He smiled and patted his plumb stomach. "No, I've already eaten some of the venice that Miss Carrie sent over to me." Sabrina nodded and moved on. Miss Carrie was one of the cooks at the inn. The park was nothing but some grass surrounded by a iron gate fence that held the town statue. The statue was of the town's founding father, Rene Rickenbacker. Sabrina took her usual seat, in the shade of a large apple tree and began to eat. A few minutes into her sandwich she felt something in her stomach. She placed her hand on the spot where the baby had kicked.

"There you are." she smiled. "You've been pretty quite today." Usually the baby was kicking and punching all during the day, but now was the first time so far. She began to rub her stomach.

"I bet you're ready to get out of there. Must be cramped?" She laughed. Then her mind went in a different direction.

"I wonder what you'll look like. Will you have my nose? Or my eyes?" She stopped for a moment.

"Or-" the words wouldn't form now and she had to fight back the tears that she knew were coming.

"Or will you look like your father?" she took a deep breath and got a hold of herself. She'd been doing that a lot lately. Breaking down out of no where.

"I wish I could remember him?" She took and moment before she let out a breath.

"Oh well, I'll love you now matter what!" Sabrina spoke to her stomach.

"I'm sure you will." Sabrina looked up and spotted Michael hovering over her. She hadn't even noticed him.

"Michael?"

"Do you mind?" he pointed to the open space beside her. She shook her head and moved her things from the seat.

"I taught you had a meeting?"

"I did. It's over now."

"How was it?"

"The same. Nothing really changes in this town so there wasn't much to talk about." Michael didn't just own the Inn, he was always one of the Town's Council members. He also inherited the title for his late father. Sabrina offered up part of her sandwich but he refused.

"No, you must eat for two. Thank you though." He smirked.

She smiled and bit into her lunch.

"So are you liking our small town?"

"Yes, very much." She glanced at him. " Is there a reason you asked."

"It's that you don't strike me as someone from a small town."

"Really, and why is that." She asked out of honest curiosity.

He shrugged. " I don't know. You just have this presence about you."

"Is that a good or bad thing."

"It's good." He glanced at her out from the corner of his eye before adding. " I think." They laughed.

"I feel very comfortable here. Maybe if I can't remember anything, I'll settle here for good." she joked.

"Ashley would like that."

Sabrina smiled and finished her sandwich. It fell silent between them, but not the awkward type, so she began to rub her tummy.

"Do you know what your going to name him?"

"How can you be so sure it's a boy."

"I don't know. I just think it's a boy." She looked out over the small park that had gathered a few other visitors.

"I'm not sure. I haven't really thought about it. I want it to mean something and right now, no name means anything." Sabrina felt the beginning of tears begin to form again. Could she ever think about the baby without tearing up. She wondered if crying was a common for her, or was it a new thing. Michael turned toward her and touched her shoulder.

"Sabrina. I'm sure that who ever gave that to you," he motion to giant rock on her left hand. "-is looking for you right now. He will find you and when he does, I think all your memories will come back." She turned to gaze at him.

"Do you really believe so." She touched her face before the tear could flow.

He nodded. "I do." She could tell that he did.

* * *

Heero was in shock as he stared down at the pile of letters in his hand. Again, not one from his wife. She was already a week late in returning home. He had to force himself to stay calm. He placed the letters down and moved to be seat behind his desk. She'd be home soon and everything would return to normal. He gather the papers he had been working on, and sat back to read them when a little knock sounded from the door.

"Come in," he called nonchalantly. A moment later his butlers head appeared in the doorway.

"I'm sorry to disturb sir, but the duchess has returned." Heero was on his feet and crossing the room before the words were out of the mans mouth. He rushed straight to the front door, where some servants were already bringing in her things. He moved passed them, to the carriage that Relena's mother was stepping out of. She had mentioned something about her mother coming for a visit when she was well. I guess Relena decided to stay until then, the letter slipping her mind. He greeted the dowager viscountess.

"Good morning Lady Haverson." The women smiled, and he saw an older Relena before his eyes. He didn't mind. The viscountess was still a charming looking women.

"Your grace," she bowed slightly.

"I pray you afr feeling much better?" She nodded. "It was nothing but a cold. Relena always worry's for nothing." Gloria said.

"How was your journey?" Heero inquired as he glanced behind her at the carriage.

"Splendid, I'd say. Long, but splendid." Heero watched as the coachmen closed up the carriage and got ready to take it around to the parking garage. He stared in confusion.

"Where's Relena?" He asked as the dowager viscountess turned to pass him.

"What do you mean? I thought she was with you?" She stopped to glanced at him over her shoulder. Heero felt his face drain of blood and his heart begin to race.

"She isn't with you isn't she?" Gloria asked.

"No, she hasn't come home." He answered, not sure of how the words made there way to her. Now Gloria seemed to understand the full weight of the situation.

"But she left my house almost two weeks ago." she voiced, fearful.

"She never arrived. I assumed she was still with you. And when I didn't receive a letter, I thought it had slipped her mind." Gloria gasped and her face went ghostly white.

"So you don't know, then?"

"Know what?" Heero glanced at her, ready to hear her words.

"She's…she's," but before the words could come out, Lady Haverson's body limped to the ground.

Heero sat behind his desk in turmoil. What had the dowager viscountess been about to say? Relena was what? He racked his brain for an answer but he couldn't find one. But that wasn't really important because somewhere between here and Silver spring, his wife had gone missing. Was she hurt? How could she have been missing for so long and not have contacted him? His breath caught in his throat. What if she wasn't able to? What if she was dea-. No, he stopped himself. He refused to give up until she was found. And she would be found. Right now he had every available servant looking for her. They would travel as far back as to the little town Relena had visited. Mean while, Relena's mother was up stairs still asleep and Heero couldn't shake the feeling that what she was going to say was important. How had this happened? How was he going to explain this to the children? They'd be down soon from their morning lessons and they'd certainly want to know why grandma was here and not their mother. He groaned and wished he was with them. That he could have gone out to search for his wife, but his butler of many years had made a point. If people, the wrong people found out that the duchess of Yuy was missing then it wouldn't just be a missing case. Maybe kidnapping and ransom, if that wasn't already the case. But there had been no ransom. No plea for money, because Heero knew he'd give up his entire fortune and his title to have his wife by his side. The more he thought about her out there, lost and scared, the more his stomach turned. But he had already decided. If she wasn't found in the next twenty four hours, then he'd have to take matters into his own hands. Then a knock on the door had Heero at attention. Had they found her? He got out of his seat, just when the bulter stood in the door way.

"What is it," Heero pressed.

"You have another visitor, my lord." Then the last man Heero expected stepped into the room.

* * *

The days passed slowly for Sabrina, and she had blown up, gaining more than ten pounds in two days. But it wasn't to her actual body as it was to the front of it. Her pregnancy was becoming more prominent by the day though she was still stuck with her slim figure. She quickly made friends with the bakers wife whom was also pregnant. Everyday became easier and easier and she began to wonder less and less about her old life. Instead she was focused on providing a new life for her and the baby. She stilled lived with Ashley and Michael but planned to get her own house when the baby was born. She would not add another burden to them. Of course it wasn't a burden to them, as they had pointed out several times but Sabrina had her mind made up. Plus the birth wasn't for three or four months. She wasn't exactly sure as she wasn't sure of how long she'd actually been with child. The town doctor estimated about six to seven months. Either way the birth was only a few months away. Still Sabrina found peace in the small town, peace like she had never felt. She continued to work at the Inn and her friend ship with Ashley and her brother began to grow. She was really beginning to believe that if she didn't regain her memory the maybe it was for the best. She had friends and family here that loved her, as she loved them. Less than a month had passed in this town and she was beginning to feel at home.

"London?" Sabrina sat with Ashley and Michael at the dinner. They feasted on glazed chicken and mashed potatoes with chives.

"Yes, I received a letter from Uncle Harold this morning. He's invited us to come to London for a visit." Michael said before he placed a piece of chicken in his mouth.

"But why now? We haven't seen Uncle Harold in years."

"Maybe he feels bad about that and is trying to make up for it." Her brother answered. Sabrina simply looked on while enjoying her meal. One that she'd have to thank the cook for personally.

"Humph" Ashley sounded before she took her glass of wine to her lips. Ashley was young, barley twenty and sometimes it showed.

"Your more than welcome to join us, Sabrina," Michael added. Sabrina looked up.

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to impose on your family visit." Ashley's spirit lightened then.

"Please come Sabrina. It won't be any fun with out you."

"Oh thanks," Michael laughed. Ashley ignored him.

"Please," she continued to plead. Sabrina wasn't sure. She really didn't want to be a bother.

"Besides, what if someone knows you in London, you'd be able to find out who you are." Ashley added brilliantly. She was right, Sabrina thought. What if she was able to find someone that knew her? What would she do?

"Ashley's right, Sabrina. You should at least come. If we don't find out anything about your past then it will just be another trip and you can come back here." There really were no down points to three suggestion.

"Okay, I'll come." Then she felt a kick in the stomach. " I'm sorry. We'll come." They laughed.

They didn't head out until the end of the week. Michael wanted to know the inn would be left in capable hands while he was away. And though Sabrina felt safe seated next to Ashley, she couldn't shake the unnerving feeling the seemed to make it's way throughout her body. She tried to not let it show, and she knew she was doing a good job because no one asked her questions. It would be almost a full days ride to the capital. Sabrina tried her best to think about anything that would place her in London, but her memory remained blank. She wasn't convinced that London was where she needed to go, but like Michael said, if it wasn't then it would just have to count as a vacation. She saw Michael turn to her and smile as if he knew she had been thinking about him. She returned his smile before she continued reading the book in her hand.

* * *

** I hope you liked it. Once I started writing it became easier. I had fun writing this chapter maybe because I wasn't able to touch it for months. But Review and let me know what you think. Thanks!!!**


End file.
